


Broadcasting

by satincolt



Series: Trans Skaters [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Everyone is trans except JJ, Gen, Nonbinary Character, Platonic friends Otabek and Yuri, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, episode 10, phichit is the best wingman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 21:41:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9517307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satincolt/pseuds/satincolt
Summary: Yuuri learns everyone is clearly out to get him with photos of his drunken GPF dancing, JJ misses out on an exclusive club, and Otabek and Yuri reach a new level of understanding.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little drabble about the dinner/engagement scene in episode 10 because I thought everyone's reaction to JJ was priceless. Also introducing new headcanons! Phichit originally thought of himself as a [tom](http://en.rocketnews24.com/2014/09/17/sexy-toms-the-manliest-ladies-in-thailand/), but sees himself as going "a bit beyond" that into masculinity after Detroit and learning about American gender politics (could be considered a nonbinary trans man in American culture). Chris is doesn't care to label his gender, but would likely be considered genderfluid or a cross-dresser in the U.S.--he does not consider himself a man. Finally, Otabek, like Chris, isn't one for labels or much gender conversation; he doesn't think of himself as a man either, though he dresses and acts masculine to get by in Kazakh culture.

The atmosphere in the tent is warm and humid from people, food, and drink; bathed in the buttery string lights threaded through the supports of the canopy.  Surrounded by skaters he’s beginning to consider friends, Viktor, Phichit, Mari, and Minako, Yuuri’s heart floats on the bubbles of his beer and a grin settles on his face.   _This is good_.  

 

Everything crashes when Viktor and Chris take entirely too much pleasure (after Viktor recovers from his shock and outrage at Yuuri's apparent amnesia) in regaling Yuuri with his great escapade at the Grand Prix Finals banquet of 2014.  Yuuri’s heart does a swan dive into his toes; his beer does nothing to relieve the desert in his mouth no matter how desperately he gulps it down.  

 

“At least you didn’t take your shirt off, Yuuri,” Viktor says, ever the optimist looking for the silver lining.  “Though you did have quite a bit of it unbuttoned…”

 

How he made it through that wild, champagne-drunk stunt without outing himself, Yuuri will never know.

 

“You _did_ nearly strip down to your boxers alone,” Chris chimes in, resting his chin on his hand.  “I stopped you before the last button.  Didn’t want you showing off those…” he makes a coy gesture, tracing a U in the air that literally _every trans person would understand_ , and since confusion doesn’t register on anybody’s faces, it appears there are quite a few more trans skaters than Yuuri assumed.  Excepting Minako and Mari, of course, who already know about Yuuri’s gender.

 

_Well then._

 

Yuuri now knows how he got through without outing himself.  Apparently half the men’s division is trans and also guardian angels.  On the spot, Yuuri vows to both thank Chris and go into witness protection.

 

Then Phichit drops the bombshell Yuuri hadn’t even known _was_ a bombshell and basically marries him to Viktor with a single bold declaration.  As Yuuri’s busy melting into the floor with mortification, Viktor flashes his ring and purrs the word _“engagement.”_  Mari and Minako pick their jaws up off the table, having enough sense to be happy for Yuuri.  Otabek is clapping.  Yuri Plisetsky looks like he can’t decide whether or not he’s contemptuous, angry, disgusted, or happy.  Chris gives the couple a blissful smile.  Phichit, of course, is overjoyed.

 

All of this on top of Yuuri’s intense desire to either die or flee after the revelation of his outrageous drunken Viktor-seducing pole dancing.  Heart racing fit to burst despite his previously-pleasant buzz,  Yuuri slumps to the table and makes a poor attempt at hiding his tomato-red face behind his beer mug.  

 

The cherry on top is Jean-Jaques Leroy’s brash voice cutting in.  “Engagement?  Oh, the one getting married after this Grand Prix Final will be _me_ , once I win gold.”

 

Every neck at the table turns simultaneously to glare at JJ.  

 

“He’s not…?” Otabek hisses to Yuri.  The boy squints, then shakes his head minutely.  An unspoken understanding ripples through the group from Yuri’s head shake and they depart, wordlessly shuffling past him and his fianceé.

 

“Hey, wait—was it something I said?” JJ calls after the group, but to no avail.  They’ve already disappeared into the stream of people on the sidewalk.

 

 

 

Otabek drops back to walk next to Yuri, who’s jammed his hands in his pockets against the slight chill in the breeze.

 

“How did you know?” he asks.  Yuri glances over at him.

 

“How didn’t you?  Do you know anybody who acts like that?  He broadcasts his dick status and his manhood like he’s public radio and it’s going out of style.”

 

Otabek snorts.  “Fair.”

 

“So you’re trans too?” Yuri asks, taking a hand out of his pocket only to tuck his hair behind his ears.

 

“I suppose.  It’s not something I _broadcast;_ it would make everything much harder than I want it to be.  Kazakhstan is not unlike Russia.  We’re unfortunately not very friendly with gays.”  Otabek’s mouth twists with a hint of bitterness.  Yuri nods.

 

“Are you gay too then?” he asks, unaware of his startling boldness.  Otabek rubs the back of his neck.

 

“Yes.  I have a boyfriend though—at home, in Almaty.  It’s difficult, but we manage in private.  I trust you won’t be free with this information.”  Otabek fixes Yuri with a meaningful look.

 

“Of course not—I’m your friend, aren’t I?  Why would I tell anybody?”  

 

Otabek offers a smile and Yuuri grins in return.

**Author's Note:**

> Please know that nasty, rude, and hostile comments will be deleted. I do not stand for that type of negativity and bigotry, especially on these fics which are just positive entertainment and representation for trans fans of Yuri on Ice.
> 
> Talk to me about your trans headcanons!  
> [Tumblr](http://irismusicia.tumblr.com/)  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/irismusicia)


End file.
